


she stands out in a crowd of thousands

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avril Lavigne is Azula you can't change my mind, Bisexual! Ty Lee, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Visability Day, No Angst, Quote: "If you were here I might even give you a hug" "I'm here", Representation, Singer AU, Singer! Azula, at all, even if its not till april, i couldnt wait that long, just some good seratonin for your gay hearts :), lesbian! azula, songfic ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Azula is a world famous singer/songwriter, and Ty Lee is her private girlfriend, which no one except their close inner circle knew about.What happens when, in the middle of a concert, Azula decides she wanted to change that?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	she stands out in a crowd of thousands

There was something so thrilling about standing on a stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people. To hear them scream your name, as well as the lyrics to your songs. The way they clapped, and held posters that proclaimed how much they love you. The feeling of sweat dripping down her face and coating her palms, making her grip the mic tighter as she brought it closer to her lips to amplify her voice.

The song ended on a high note, and even with Azula’s impeccable vocals and range, the fans still managed to scream louder. So much so that she could barely hear her own voice.

A proud smile worked its way onto her lips as the music cut, and her singing faded into nothingness. All she could hear was screaming, and her vision was blinded by the bright, fluorescent lights of phone lights and glow sticks. 

She takes a moment to catch her breath before speaking. “Alright everyone! Settle down!”

In a few moments the entire stadium goes quiet, waiting with baited breath for whatever Azula was going to say.

“I’m sure you're all aware of what day it is, correct?” She asks, and hears a chorus of shouting back at her. Over the cheers, she hears a few correct versions of the answers, making her laugh. “Correct! Today is April 26th, or as many of you have come to know it, Lesbian Visibility Day!”

The screams of enthusiasm she receives, as well as the deafening applause is enough to make her wince slightly. “My, my, you all are excited!” She laughs. “Yes, and as such, I have a very special surprise planned for all of you.”

The screams she gets back are not from sudden excitement. They know exactly what’s about to happen.

See, over the past few months, there had been rumors circulating over news networks and popular drama channels that Azula was a lesbian. This was true, but when it all first started, it was a little too much for the girl. Being a young yet worldwide famous singer already had its fair amount of stress piling up on her.

But that was 4 months ago, and now Azula was ready to be herself. She was ready to endure whatever hate came her way because this moment with her fans, who adored her enough to know all of her songs by heart were worth it.

Plus, she owed it to her.

Ty Lee, her girlfriend who wanted nothing more to be public with Azula.

They had been dating since before Azula’s climb to stardom. She had supported Azula through her best and worst moments, and always respected her need to keep this side of her life private. Even with all of this, Azula could see the way she longed to hold Azula in public like she wanted to. To hold her hand and kiss her in coffee shops without a care to any paparazzi that might be sneaking pictures of them

Ty Lee, who was standing at the very railing just a few feet below Azula.

Azula smiles, and gives Ty Lee a quick glance, giving her a small wink before, looking back to the rest of the crown. “But I think we need a song to kick this off! What does everyone think?”

Azula takes the rioting screams as a very solid yes. She waves her hand, and a man brings out her guitar. He takes her mic and gives her an earpiece version instead. Strapping it around her shoulder, she gets her fingers into position and adjusts the mic so that it rested comfortably in front of her lips. “Can everyone hear me?”

Roars of cheers come as the response, making her grin. “Good. Now let’s get this started!”

She strums her guitar, and the drums in the back start to play. 

The crows quickly picks up on what song it is, and an encore of excited applause and shouts follow. This was her most popular song, in fact, probably the one that started it all for her. It went viral, playing on music stations and streaming services and soon her name was popping up and billboards and news outlets. 

Overnight, Azula became a singing sensation.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (That's right) _

_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

Her vocals carry through the stadium, and she can hear her fans starting to sing along.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

She looks down at Ty Lee, who’s screaming the lyrics too. She smiles, because she’s about to hear that voice soon. 

_ No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend _

Azula strums her guitar to the song's verses, and her fan’s cheers fill the empty space for her. Azula closes her eyes and leans her head up a little. Just thinking of Ty Lee brought meaning to the lyrics she sang.

_ You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious _

_ I think about you all the time, you're so addictive _

Azula looks to Ty Lee, who has stopped singing and is now just staring. Staring so proudly but with so much longing behind them that she couldn’t help but feel so very guilty. It plunged straight into her heart like a knife.

Not much longer, Lee. I promise.

_ Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? _

_ (Alright, alright, alright, alright) _

_ Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious _

_ And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess _

Azula likes to think, in another life, she would have been a princess. It certainly suited her more high strung personality. Plus, that’s always how she was treated by Ty Lee, with such care and dutifulness, like she was royalty.

_ I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _

_ (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right) _

As Azula sang, she started to make slow steps towards Ty lee. There was a set of stairs that led straight to where Ty Lee stood behind a gate. 

_ She's like so whatever _

_ You could do so much better _

_ I think we should get together now _

_ And that's what everyone's talking about _

As she descends the stairs, she can feel the eyes of her fans being locked onto hers. Her hand falls away from the guitar as she flings it around her back, letting the back up guitarist take this part of the song. She goes right first, allowing some of them to grab her hand or take a close photo or two, but ultimately ends back at Ty Lee.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

Azula holds out her hand to Ty lee, who stares at her in shock, but ultimately takes it of course. Azula nods her head to the guards on either side of her, and without breaking from the song, she is able to get Ty lee past the gate with no one else sneaking through.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_ No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend _

With a smile, she leads a blushing Ty Lee up the flight of stairs onto the main stage. Azula couldn’t say anything, seeing as she was singing at the moment, but she and Ty Lee share a conversation with knowing eyes.

_ I can see the way, I see the way you look at me _

_ And even when you look away, I know you think of me _

This was it. 

This was the moment Ty Lee had been waiting for.

With a beaming smile, Ty Lee follows enthusiastically behind Azula, hearing the screams of excitement from her fans as they come into view.

_ I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_ (Again, again, again) _

This would be on the news for sure, but neither of them cared, because the screams of support and ecstatic joy from her fans was more than enough to subside any controversial news articles.

_ So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear _

_ (So come over here) _

_ Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear _

Unbeknownst to Ty Lee, a man runs up behind her and hands Azula a folded up piece of cloth. Ty Lee only has to take one glance at it before her eyes are swelling with tears.

In one fluid moment, Azula holds onto the two clips at one end of the cloth and flings it over Ty Lee’s figure to expose the bisexual pride flag.

_ I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again _

_ (And again, and again, and again) _

Ty Lee lets out a teary eyes laugh as Azula clips the flag to hold around Ty Lee’s shoulders as if a cape. They both can’t focus on the roars of cheers behind them, they don’t care. Azula was finally ready to show Ty Lee off, and she was doing it in the most Azula way possible.

_ 'Cause she's like so whatever _

_ And you could do so much better _

Azula takes Ty Lee’s hands with a smile and places her forehead to the brunette’s lovingly.

_ I think we should get together now _

_ And that’s what everyone’s talking about _

From the distance, Ty Lee see’s a man running to her now with a piece of cloth all his own. Handing it to her, Azula backs away and holds her arms out as if to say ‘go ahead’.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

Ty Lee can’t keep the smile off her face as she repeats the same thing Azula did to her, and soon they are both enveloped in their flag’s colors. Azula, the lesbian pride flag, and Ty Lee’s the bisexual one.

The crowd roars over the song, and Azula flips her guitar back so that she can start playing again.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_ No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend _

The guitar stops, and the only sound filling the stadium was the rhythmic drum and the patterned clap of the audience.

_ In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_ 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

Azula places a teasing finger at the bottom of Ty Lee’s chin and lets it slide up, slowly leaning in so that her lips just ghosted over Ty Lee’s as she sung the lyrics she knew by heart. She watched with amusement as Ty Lee’s eyes became half lidded in want.

_ There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? _

_ She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

She pulls back, but Azula is surprised to feel Ty Lee grab her chin and pull her so that she can rest her lips just next to Azula’s ear. She whispers the next lyrics as Azula spoke them, bringing meaning to the words as Ty Lee’s usually bubbly voice turns sultry and seductive.

_ In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_ 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

_ There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? _

_ She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

Azula praises her ability to stay composed in that moment. Those words were not sung, they were spoken. They were a demand.

A promise.

Azula gulps at the thought of what was to come after this.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (Hey, no way, no way) _

_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one (Hey, no way, no way) _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

The crowd sings along, and Azula is brought back to the reality of where she is. She stops singing, moving the mic away from her lips and letting her fans have their moment. She leans into Ty Lee’s ear this time and says;

“I love you.” She whispers, for Ty Lee’s ears and Ty Lee’s ears only in front of at least a hundred thousand people.

Ty Lee gives her a loving smile. “I love you too.”

Azula gives her a smirk, and pulls the mic back down. Azula knows. They both know. And now, the world knew it too. The crowd cheers with her, and with Azula’s lead of clapping her hands over her head, the entire stadium is singing the lyrics and clapping along to Azula’s command.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me _

_ No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

She starts to play the guitar chords once again, her fingers expertly playing the song that she had memorized so long ago it was like second nature to her now.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I don’t like your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

_ No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

As Azula sang to her fans, Ty lee came up next to her and wrapped an arm around Azula as she played the song. Azula glanced at Ty Lee, giving her a knowing smile as the crowd lost their shit.

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me (No way) _

_ No way, no way, you know it's not a secret (No way) _

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way) _

_ Hey, hey! _

The song ends, and Azula lets go of the guitar so that she can grab Ty Lee’s hand and hold it up to the sky with pride as the final note hits.

The crowd loses it.

The screams are deafening, the adrenaline pumping through both of them making their ears ring as they both look at each other. 

Azula does something. Something impulsive. Something that would definitely make the front page.

She lowers their hands, but uses the connection to yank Ty Lee towards her by the waist, holding her there with her free hand as she pulls Ty Lee into a searing kiss.

The absolutely wild fans and ecstatic cheers seem to fade away. Ty Lee always managed to have that effect when Azula kissed her. Nothing else mattered in these moments. Only Ty Lee, the safety of the kiss, and the love they poured into it was what Azula cared about.

She pulls away from the kiss, gently knocking heads with Ty Lee to get a tiny giggle out of the burnette before she turns back to the crowd and announces, “I’d like you all to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Ty Lee!”

Ty Lee gives a nervous wave as the crowd cheers their ‘hello’s’ and ‘we love you’s’.

“Oh, and if any of you think about taking her from me, she can and will paralyze you in less than three seconds.”

Ty Lee gasps, slapping Azula’s shoulder. “Azula! Be nice!”

Apparently Ty Lee’s voice carried over on the mic, because soon the crowd was laughing. Following shortly after, a man brings out a separate mic for Ty Lee to use. She thanks him, and he gives her a bow before running back off the stage.

The crowd cooes at Ty lee’s sweetness, making Azula audibly scoff.

“Don’t coddle her, you guys.”

“Azula!” Ty Lee scolds again, but in a kinder voice says, “Don’t mind her, she’s just grumpy and impatient.”

The crowd laughs, and Azula frowns. “I am not grumpy, nor am I impatient!”

“Oh yeah?” Ty Lee asks. “Tell that to your tapping foot right now.”

“Okay, Lee, that’s enough.” Azula laughs, wrapping a caring arm around Ty Lee’s waist. “So what do you guys think of my surprise? Was it good?”

The crowd screams back at her, jumping up and down to show their confirmation.

Azula smirks. “Yeah, thought you might like this one. I know I did.” Ty Lee squirms as Azula pulls Ty Lee closer to her.

“Zula!” She whines. “Not here!”

“Alright, alright.” Azula relents, returning to their previous position. “We’ll have to reschedule then.”

“I swear, you have a one track mind.” Ty Lee huffs.

Azula laughs. “Anyway, I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for tonight.”

The crowd screams no, begging for more, but Azula was bound to the restraints of the time she had to use the stadium. “As much as I would like to keep going, we can’t. So instead, let me say these parting words for anyone who may need to hear them.”

She takes Ty Lee’s hand, and squeezes it reassuringly. “I want all of my gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual, non binary, trans, and so many other fans to know that I see you. You are valid and nobody can take that away from you. No government, no matter how powerful they think they are, has no right to take away your rights as a human being, so use your voice and show your pride.”

Ty lee watches with loving eyes as Azula speaks from her heart. Azula wasn’t accepted as a child, her Father was a grade A homophobe and abuser, and her Mother left before Azula could even know the difference between gay and straight people. But now, here, in front of thousands of people, Azula was open with herself, without a single care as to the controversy it might bring.

“I am valid, Ty Lee is valid, my friends are valid, everyone on this planet is valid because we are all human. Even those who are closed-minded and refuse to get with the fucking times are valid, because we are all human and we all need to learn. So I implore you, don’t change because someone wants you to. You stay yourself, because nothing is more beautiful than being yourself.”

Azula turns around for a moment, but pauses and turns back around to add;

“And if anyone tells you differently, I’ll burn their fucking house down. Goodnight Republic City!”

The crowd roars, and Azula, already hand in hand with Ty lee, runs off the stage as the drummer gives his final parting in the form of a quick drum session.

The following day, Azula and Ty Lee’s faces would be everywhere on tabloids and news sites, but Azula wouldn’t care to notice. She would sleep in that morning, curled up with Ty Lee in their bed, a new chapter of their life opened wide. Azula would smile, because fuck anyone who tried to make them hide this part of themselves. Ty Lee was beautiful, and Azula would be damned if she tried to hide her any longer.

They were valid.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYY TIME FOR SOME FLUFFY FLUFF
> 
> i was writing chapter 17 and when I took a break I stumbles upon singers with pride flags during concerts and this immediately popped into my head. I had to write it.
> 
> its rushed, and not very good if im being honest but i like it. and it was a nice distraction from the election going on, so I hope you all enjoy this as a nice reminder that no matter the outcome, you are valid and you are loved. :)
> 
> leave comments as always, i love you all, we will endure.
> 
> <3


End file.
